


The Dark Wizard and The Apprentice

by Siberia_M



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mahou Tsukai no Yome Setting, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fairy Tale Elements, Magical creatures - Harry Potter universe, magical au, tomione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-13 18:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18036191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberia_M/pseuds/Siberia_M
Summary: What once her mother said was a gift, soon turned to be a curse. Such a strong curse it was; it took her family away. She stood up for herself though, graduated in school, earned a scholarship in a good enough university, found a job. She really thought she had been able to overcome it, but suddenly everything started to fall apart once again. In despair, she finds herself victim of a trap of the shady Lucius Malfoy, who then presents her to an entire new world, filled with magic and darkness. It leads her to meet the mysterious wizard, Tom Marvolo Riddle.





	1. The Horror Show of Lucius Malfoy

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this plot bunny has been knocking my head for so long that I just had to work on it. This story was intended to be on Tomionefest 2018, but I ended up not submitting it because I did not have a concrete base of what I wanted and did not want to rush anything. 
> 
> It is in the tags, but this is set on the Ancient Magus Bride world - partially, that is. I would say it is a fifty-fifty of both AMB and HP worlds. This first chapter is heavily inspired in the first episode of the anime/manga, but with several twists of HP. I would say its a big muffin of AMG with HP blueberries lol. 
> 
> Before you start, I have to specify some things: I’ll introduce creatures derivative from the Celtic mythlogy. Both these creatures and magical beasts found in HP can only be seen by magical beings. The concept of muggles, muggleborns, etc are the same. There is a specific concept that is from AMG only (and that I also mixed to fit HP world), but it will be explained later, so you don't need to worry if you are not familiar with it. In fact, everything that you think is not explained in the beggining will be with time (it's on purpose).
> 
> Anyways, I wanted to test the waters and decided to post this first chapter. Tell me what you think! Hope you enjoy it ;)
> 
> *I don't have a beta at the moment, so it might containt mistakes. I revised twice, but there is always some little things that my eyes do not catch. Just so you are warned.

The smell of smoke was strong that evening on the London streets. As the sun set down, the tall light poles started lighting up one by one. The cold, dark red bricks of the buildings speeded up the darkening of the path. A couple passing by cast him a glance, the man frowned and muttered to himself of how he wished he could afford that kind of attire, the woman bit her lip and squeezed the arm of her husband, a light blush covering her cheeks. He did not spare the a single glance, simply kept on going. His pure black Italian Oxfords gleamed in the dim light, moving at a fast pace over the light colored stone of the streets.

Not much further, he reached his destination. An elegant expensive hotel with golden double doors and fancy red carpets. His eye twitched at the sound of hysterical giggles beside him as he made his entrance and he made sure to walk faster towards the double copper doors to the right.

A man in a tuxedo eyed him carefully from the side of the doors. The man shifted on his spot as he stopped ahead of him, his tall figure no doubt unnerving the receptionist.

“Good evening, Sir,” The man greeted, raising his chin to appear imposing, a contrast to his inner feelings “Your invitation, please.” He extended a white gloved hand.

He tapped his hat in greeting “Good evening” He spoke, a dark smile curved his plump lips “Tom Marvolo Riddle.”

The receptionist paled. His wide eyes stared at him incredulously for a minute before he nodded nervously and stepped aside, motioning for him to move forward “Please, Master Riddle, this way. My apologies for the inconvenience.”

Tom smiled further and shook his head softly “Nonsense.”

He saw with the corner of his eye the man signaling hurriedly for the guards to take his place. Tom started ahead with a sigh at the sound of the men whispering amongst themselves. Not much after, the brunette receptionist quickly stepped up forward to accompany him. Their steps echoed on the halls as they descended a long set of marble stairs.

“It’s such an honor to have you here, Master Riddle,” His brown irises remained widened and Tom could see drops of sweat forming on the man’s forehead “I-I-We had no idea you were coming today. It had been a long time since you last appeared. We could have prepared something special for you.”

Riddle inhaled and rolled his eyes internally at the explicit display of fear from the receptionist. They reached the bottom of the stairs, ending in a wide, humid basement, bubbling with talk, cries and roars of all kinds. His deep onyx orbs rolled to the side, eyeing a huge steel cage, where a Chinese Fireball trashed about. It screeched as they passed by, then flames exploded from its mouth right towards them, the fire extinguishing just some centimeters from Tom as it dispersed against an invisible barrier.

“Are you implying that nothing here will please me?” Tom inquired calmly, amused by the frantic look that morphed the man’s expression.

“No! Of course not, Sir!” He replied quickly and gulped “I am sure you will be pleased with the variety of rare magical findings. I heard that Master Lucius has a golden card for today, if I may say.”

Tom almost chuckled when the receptionist jumped at the abrupt flappy sound of a swopping evil jerking around its cage. The man casted a murderous gaze to the creature and threw a vengeful _Stupefy_ at it, sending it to the ground with a thud.

“Is that so?” He replied and glanced around, taking in all the atrocities around him with a cold, unmoving gaze.

Oh, he knew exactly what Lucius had on his slippery hands.

That was the sole reason for his presence on that cesspit.

-w-

“You are vile!”

Hermione stared at the man in front of her with disgust. His long, silvery locks shone beneath the light of the room. She wondered how could a filthy man like him have such a mystical look. His gray orbs flashed at her statement and he smirked evilly.

“My, my, Miss Granger. I do remind you that you did agree to my terms.” His voice was smooth and mistrustful, it reminded her of a snake.

He raised the black walking stick on his hand and unsheathed from it a smaller stick. The silver snake head atop the object was ominous, even more with its emerald eyes. With a tilt of his head, he swished his hand and suddenly a sheet of paper materialized from thin air in front of her. Her eyes widened and she stared at him with mouth agape. He continued.

 “After all, you read and signed our contract.” He swayed the paper on his hand teasingly. She was too astounded to care.

Hermione has been held captive in his mansion for two days now. She had seen some strange things here and there, but she thought it was only her sick mind as always. Her entire life she has been called a freak or mad for the things she saw, so she started believing she indeed had a mental illness. She never went to a doctor though, in fear they would lock her in an asylum. In the end, she tried to ignore every time a shadow rounded her, a book levitated beside her, and many other things she would tell her mind was playing before her.

What that man did, although, was not a vision, she could tell. For starters, he shook the summoned paper on his hands in mock in front of her.

She blinked and flinched as he let his hand down and sighed, muttering “ _Muggles_ ” on his breath. He then smiled cynically, with a hint of annoyance at her.

“I believe you should be familiarized with magic soon, Miss Granger. After all, as of the end of this evening you are going to be living under a wizard or witch’s roof,” He shifted and stood tall, raising his chin with a proud look on his face “And a pure, magnanimous one, no less, for the amount of Galleons you are worth.”

Hermione narrowed her gaze and snarled at him “You pompous weasel!” She made to move, but the chains attached to the cuffs around her neck and wrist prevented her to do so.

Lucious’ smile morphed into a disgusted scowl “Please refrain from using such despising adjective, it reminds me of a most displeasing group of individuals.” He inhaled deeply and turned his look aside, watching the dark wood clock some feet from them “Show time”.

With a wave of the stick on his hand, the chains connected to her were released from the wall. He grabbed the chain hanging from the iron collar on her neck. Hermione screamed and trashed, knocking a vase off a counter and sending it crashing on the floor as he pulled her like a dog on a leash. She heard him sigh and speak a word she never heard in her life, before suddenly her screams were cut short and, as much as she tried, not even a sound left her mouth.

She struggled against his pull on her chain, but to no avail. Seeing no other option, she raised herself from the floor where she had fallen to her knees. Lucius smiled sarcastically and she felt fury bubble in her veins.

“Thank you for your cooperation, Miss Granger. Now, shall we?”

Her eyes remained trained on the nape of his neck, throwing daggers at him. He made no motion of acknowledgment of her anger and simply kept on guiding her through the vast building.

She was still glaring at him when the atmosphere around her suddenly changed. A shiver ran through her spine and she blinked, before diverging her gaze to look around her. Her eyes widened.

_What the hell is going on here_

The cries and roars around were deafening and disturbing. The place was cold, humid and dark. Cages of a variety of sizes filled the place, with creatures inside them that seemed to come out straight out of a fairy tale book, others, still, straight from nightmares. It all was very much different from what she was used to see, even though those were strange and scary at times. She jumped and turned aside when a bolt of fire alighted the apparently infinite upper part of the room, the flames raised high, but didn’t reach the roof before they dispersed into the darkness.

Hermione trembled in fear at the sound of heavy stomps on the ground, like a giant creature’s steps should sound, somewhere at a certain distance, followed by a painful cry. She took a step back, bringing her chained hands to her chest.

A freezing sensation on the back of her neck that spread to the rest of her body made her spin around. Her mouth fell open wide and her scream would have been piercing if she had not been silenced by whatever that man did to her. Right in front of her, a humanoid monster completely enveloped by a black cloak stared at her curiously, or so she supposed, since it did not have eyes. Its hands were limp at its sides; the skin was greyish and putrid-looking, reminding her of a corpse. The cloth of its cloak, ripped, flowed like a soft breeze blew through it as the creature floated above the ground.

That thing. She had seen it once, she remembered when-

“I said move, idiotic girl!”

A strong tug on the chain of her neck made her fall to her hands and knees away from the ghost-like beast. She looked up, realizing her rapid breath and tears on her face. Lucius stared at her with an angry expression. He narrowed his eyes.

“I cannot understand how such a pitiful thing like you, a _mudblood,_ ” He spat the word as he eyed her up and down with disgust on his gaze “is the rare being that you are.”

His jaw twitched and he tugged on her chain again, saying nothing more. Hermione just sniffed and rose up, terrified and confused with everything that was happening to her.

_Not that my life has been any better before this_

With how horrific things were at the moment, she was praying that, at least, the person who would – she cringed – _purchase_ her would not be a psychopath.

“Now, behave, would you?” Lucius ordered as he casted her a look over his shoulder.

He guided her to what appeared to be the side entrance to a stage. She started sweating as the lights began turning brighter and brighter.

_“And now, our most expected offer of the night! A gem our estimated host, Mister Lucius Malfoy, found in between the muggles!”_

The auctioneer announced. The crowd clapped and some cheered enthusiastically.

_“Ladies and gentleman, we bring you a Sleigh Beggy!”_

Hermione’s stomach dropped when Lucius pulled her chain and the crowd went wild with gasps and expressions of awe. Her wide doe-like eyes turned up to see the excited and maniacal grin on his face. At the center of the stage, he pushed her down to her knees in front of him.

Her mind shut out to the exterior sounds, even as people raised their hands and called out their price for her. She stared ahead blankly, the movement of the audience like a blur before her. That could not be happening to her. How could she be so dumb? She watched a man, just beneath her on the front seat, who had named his price. His expression was hard, red eyes void of emotion, but fixated on her with a maniacal glint. Others made their offers. The price for her kept on rising. Hermione trembled, tears started rolling down her cheeks. She let her head down, the hood of the cream colored cloak Lucius had ordered her to wear hiding her face.

_“3.000.000! Sold!”_

The crowd erupted with gasps and whispers. Hermione was still in a refractory state to stimuli around her.

Shiny black Oxfords appeared beneath her lowered head. She blinked and looked up. Her eyelids fluttered with the blinding lights and it took some time until the form of the individual ahead of her was focused on her vision.

She shivered. It was a man. His dark Onyx eyes watched her intensely. He was poised as he stood before her, hands clasped behind him. His lips were slightly tilted upwards, but denounced not his intentions. Her eyes turned to his hand as he extended it to her, motioning for her to stand.

At the pull of his mouth in a light smirk and a gentle hand on her forearm, she knew she had stood frozen on spot staring at him. Hermione let him help her up and turned her gaze down once again. Her mouth was dry and she was sweating profusely.

She had been successfully _purchased_ by this man.

What kind of man _purchased_ another human being, she wondered. What kind of man was the one that stood beside her, grasping delicately at her forearm, with eyes so deep that seemed bottomless.

Hermione felt lost.

*w*

“I never thought I would see you at this auction.”

Hermione stood by the corner of the room. They had moved to a secluded reunion room so Lucius and her buyer could execute the transaction. She watched as he signed a parchment  (she momentarily asked herself what the hell they were doing writing on parchment and not paper), shocked that he would, indeed, spend three _fucking_ million pounds – or whatever meant _galleons_ _-_   on her.

She watched closely as the raven haired man raised an eyebrow and sat back on the couch, bringing a leg above the other as he stared at Lucius.

“Why, I am not deaf to the news of the magical community,” He spoke. His baritone voice made Hermione gulp “There was a bubbling whisper about a special offer from you this night.”

Lucius smiled falsely “I am content that I could please someone as yourself,” His eyes turned to Hermione, whose gaze was on the dark haired man, but immediately diverged to the blonde when he did “I must warn you that she is not docile, but is completely harmless, regardless.”

The girl felt rage storming on her chest, but still felt her vocal chords confined by the wizard’s spell. She wanted to punch him so bad.

Lucius returned his gaze to the man ahead of him, who seemed to analyze him as he continued to focus solely on the host. The blond swallowed slightly in discomfort, what made Hermione a little satisfied.  He shifted in his seat and composed himself.

“She is a mudblood after all, Master Riddle,” Hermione cringed at the name, she didn’t know exactly what it meant, but it was obviously something really pejorative “Only presented to magic two days from now.”

There was a moment of silence where Hermione shifted in her feet uneasily. It was annoying and scary to hear them talk about her as if she weren’t there.

“Interesting.” _Riddle_ , she memorized his name, replied simply. She bit her lip at his raise of eyebrows, he seemed genuinely surprised. He raised his chin, eyeing Lucius from above, then nodded “You, come.”

Hermione froze. He definitely was not ordering Lucius.

He waited for her to move, but she could not, her body was not responding to her. She lowered her head and took deep breaths.

Hermione felt a tug on her chain, pulling her upwards, her hood falling off her head. She stared wide-eyed at ebony orbs that watched her carefully.

“Do not lower your head.” He spoke firmly, his voice seeming to grip her heart. A strand of dark hair escaped the perfect curl of his fringe and touched her forehead as he leaned over her “Never more, now that you belong to me.”

That was like a bucket of ice-cold water on her head and rendered her speechless.

The man turned to Lucius, who watched them curiously “I’ll be borrowing your lobby.”

Hermione breathed with difficulty.

The host cocked his head and nodded briefly “By all means.”

He turned and pulled her by the chain, she went without resistance.

_“You belong to me.”_

_What have I done to myself?_

*w*

Riddle led her through the corridors. He had let go of the chain once he noticed she followed behind him closely. She stared at his broad back absent minded, eyes void of emotion.

_“Look, it’s the sleigh beggy.”_

She didn’t turn at the sound, but knew the two individuals by them were talking about her.

_“We were doomed the moment he appeared, it was obvious he was the one who would have her.”_

Hermione still could feel the disgust at hearing them speak as if she was an object.

Her fabric flats let the cold of the stone beneath her feet touch her skin as she walked through the dark hall behind her buyer. There were tubes around them, forming a path of sorts, as they walked at the center. She looked aside as, with the corner of her eyes, she caught movement. A woman, or rather, half woman half fish stared at her curiously with azure colored eyes, pupils slit like a cat’s. She propped her hands on the glass as she observed Hermione, auburn hair waving with the water wildly and ominously. Subconsciously, Hermione hurried to walk nearer to the black haired man ahead of her.

They reached a room with dark mahogany doors. Riddle opened it and motioned for her to go inside. Hermione was sweating profusely by the time she placed herself beside the great windows and waited as he closed the door silently, terrified of what he would do to her.

Her stomach lurched when she felt his presence behind her. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder that sent a shock through her spine. She turned robotically and looked up to him fearfully. His dark orbs watched her calmly, he had a tranquil and thoughtful expression on his face.

Hermione flinched slightly as his hand moved slowly and took hold of the chain plugged to her collar. He looked down at it and, with a blink of his eyes, the metal started dissolving, disappearing through thin air. She stared with mouth agape at the magical phenomena, incredulous as his hand stood empty just in front of her chest. Her eyes turned back to his, still with awe alighting her amber irises, and he smiled at her charmingly. She barely noticed the cuffs around her wrists had disappeared as well.

His hand raised to gently hold her chin up. Her eyes were like magnetic tied to his.

“ _Finite incatatem.”_ He whispered.

She felt a tug on her throat and her eyes furrowed in confusion at the sensation

“Hermione Granger,” He spoke, bringing her attention back to him “you are my apprentice from this day on.”

She blinked twice. _What?_

“Wha-?” She started, barely noticing her voice was back. He interrupted, an amused smirk curving his lips.

“I shall warn you, you may feel slightly nauseated after our transportation.”

Her eyes narrowed in confusion and her mouth opened to question him, before she froze when his other hand snaked around her waist and rested against her lower back.

“Hold onto me, if you must.” He spoke elegantly before pulling her closer softly.

She blushed profusely and almost did not hear his whisper. Suddenly, she felt a monumental tug on her body, like a black hole had just surged in the room. She gripped his waistcoat in the front of his chest for dear life, then all the world seemed to turn upside down. She screamed.


	2. A Mage, a Sleigh beggy and a Banshee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom takes Hermione back to his house, where she meets an interesting character who also lives there. There are some questions asked, some answers given, a meditative bath and a mysterious creature on the feature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, people!
> 
> A little later than intended, but here is chapter two! Some answers are given over here, but keep in mind that Tom, as always, gives only what he deems necessary.  
> I thank you all for the lovely feedback you have been giving me! I'm really happy you enjoyed the first chapter!

Round and round. She could feel her feet planted on the ground and the strong arms keeping a firm hold of her, but her head would not stop spinning. She gagged and planted her forehead against his chest, shutting her eyes strongly in search of comfort. If she had eaten something in the last twenty-four hours she would definitely have thrown up.

Hermione felt when one of his hands moved up, forcing her to stabilize on a new position, to pat her back softly in middle of her shoulder blades. Her head swayed aside, his arms tightening around her in response. She heard him sigh and felt as he turned his face up ahead.

“Luna,” He called calmly, but assuredly “Do bring a restoration potion and a draught of peace, if you may.”

A sweet, feminine voice answered an “ _In a moment!_ ” somewhere far behind her. Her nails scratched his waistcoat as another wave of nausea hit her and she lost balance. Riddle caught her swiftly.

“Come on now,” He spoke in a surprisingly neutral tone “Let us move to the living room.”

He started moving, bringing her with him. Her feet trembled as she gave the steps, but he supported her all the way. She didn’t even realize they reached their destination before he shifted, slowly disentangling her hands of himself, and gently pushed her down to an incredibly soft couch. Hermione threw her head back into the backrest of the sofa and closed her eyes, feeling the dizziness consume her still. Her eyelids opened halfway to meet his indifferent black orbs observing her as he raised her head to place a pillow beneath it. He was sitting on the coffee table just in front of her.

She could still feel his gaze on her as her eyes closed once more. Soon, she heard light footsteps approach them.

“Is she going to be well?” The ethereal voice asked in a low tone. Hermione caught the worry deep in her words.

“She will.” The baritone answered “This is just the side effect to the apparition plus lack of proper nutrition.”

Hermione felt his large hand enveloping the nape of her neck and pulling her forwards, making her open her eyes. Her world swirled with the motion.

“Drink this.” He ordered and presented her a vial with an emerald green liquid inside.

She eyed the concoction airly as he moved it, uncorked, towards her mouth. The citric scent irritated her nostrils and she tried to turn aside, but unable to due to the wizard’s hold on her. Her heartbeat increased in her chest as her mind came up with the notion that the liquid could very well be poisonous.

“Cease your stubbornness,” Riddle chided as if she were a child “It is not poison, it will make you feel better.”

He pushed the glass against her lips and, with eyes tightly shut, she swallowed the liquid. It tasted like the sourest of lemons mixed with black pepper and seaweeds. As soon as he retrieved his hand she coughed and shook her head, feeling like a shockwave passed through her due to the sour flavor.

Hermione took a large intake of air and straightened from her hunched position, then opened her eyes widely.

In front of her, Riddle eyed her scientifically, observing her reactions. Beside him, a young woman stood with her hands clasped in front of her. A pair of silvery blue eyes shone expectantly as she watched Hermione. Her long, dirty blonde hair was braided and rested against her right shoulder. Her nose was pert and petite, and wrinkled once as she tilted her head, maybe for the scrutiny of herself by Hermione. With skin pale and smooth, her features were delicate and angelic-like.

However, there was just something about her…

Hermione’s eyebrows furrowed. The girl’s eyes bored hers. She seemed to exhale an otherworldly aura.

“This is Luna,” Riddle’s voice made her head snap to his direction. He watched her curiously; a vial with a cerulean blue liquid on his hand “She is a banshee.”

She blinked and frowned. Why he seemed to always predict her emotions and doubts? And what the heavens was a _banshee_.

For a splint of a second his lip curved slyly, before it returned to its indifferent line.

Hermione’s mouth fell open to speak. He raised his free hand in a stopping gesture.

“Drink this as well” He spoke and handed her the vial “It will help to calm you down”

She pursed her lips as she inspected the object “What is this?”

“A calming potion.”

Her eyes narrowed in confusion “…potion?”

“Yes, potion. A solution of mixed ingredients that combined have healing, magical or poisonous properties.”

She swallowed and raised her chin defiantly “Alright. What is in it?”

The man sighed “Just drink it,” He leaned forward and clasped his hands on his lap “I would think you clever enough to have realized by now that I mean you no harm.”

Her face lit up in fury with his snappy remark “Mean me no harm?!” She spit out angrily “You bloody _purchased_ me! I would be clever if I threw this thing in your face and made a run for it, you psychotic man!”

He threw her a mischievous smirk in return, clearly amused by her outburst, which infuriated her further. “And that is where you are wrong,” He raised his eyebrow mockingly “You are intelligent enough to know that you stand no chance against me and I have only treated you well until now. That is the reason you still have not thrown the vial on me.” He waved his hand towards the potion “Now, drink it.”

Hermione’s eye twitched and she gripped the vial so tightly it could shatter. “You…!”

A small, bubbly giggle stopped her in her tracks. Her amber eyes turned to the girl beside the wizard. Her lips were curled in a sweet smile as she looked back at her.

“You are so energetic.” Luna spoke simply, with a speck of adoration that Hermione wondered where it came from.

She could only blink back to the blonde, too shocked by her kind tone to actually reply something. The ethereal woman tilted her head and spoke again.

“My lord means you no harm. Please, drink the potion, you will feel better.”

Hermione observed her silently for a moment. Luna was still smiling kindly back at her, seemingly reassuringly, but still with an air of adoration around her. It really did seem that she wanted Hermione to be well and happy.

She looked down to the potion in her hands and sighed, before bringing it to her lips and drinking. The sweet taste of aniseed invaded her mouth. She sighed deeply when a soothing sensation swirled on her chest.

“This was much better than the other one. It tastes like one of my favorite flavors” She spoke, looking back at Luna, whose smile turned wider “I’m Hermione.”

The blonde nodded in acknowledgment “It is a pleasure to meet you, Hermione”

Hermione could not help but let a small smile reach her lips.

“Likewise, Luna.”

“Luna,” Riddle spoke, making both women turn to him “I need to speak with Miss Granger. Prepare a bath for her meanwhile.”

“Yes, my Lord.” The woman replied and promptly left the room.

Hermione stared as Luna disappeared through a door, then turned back to the raven haired man ahead of her.

“Why does she call you Lord?” She asked, bitterness pouring with her tone “Did you buy her as well?” She tilted her head “And what is a banshee?”

The wizard stood up with a sigh “So many questions.” He breathed out appearing bored. She watched closely as he walked to a cabinet with glasses and a bottle with an amber liquid inside. He poured the drink to a glass without haste, then took a languid sip of it. His indifference to her inquiring irritated her to no end.

“A banshee is a fae,” He answered as Hermione was about to call out his rudeness for ignoring her “a magical creature.” He took another sip of his drink.

“But… she looks like-“

“A human,” He interrupted her, annoying the brunette once more “Indeed, but she is not.” He gestured emptily with his glass “Banshee are what we call _humanoid_ magical creatures. They tend to stick with families of humans, specific ones, if their group disbands or is extinguished in someway,”

His dark eyes were deep with memory as he stared at the wall

“However, Luna’s family also ended up dying. I found her wandering around the forest, way beyond the fae realm, at the verge of death. I took care of her and she ended up following me,” He shrugged “She asked to stay and offered to work for me in return. She has been here ever since.”

Hermione felt a tug in her heart with the story. That kind, beautiful creature must have gone through so much.

“How…long ago was this?” She whispered.

“…a long time now.” He answered vaguely, then drank the rest of his drink in one long shot.

The pause that followed was deafening as Hermione wondered how old that answer meant he was. He could not be older than thirty-five, that was for sure. The thump of glass against wood snapped her attention back to the man, whose eyes now bored hers.

“Ran out of questions already?” He provoked, leaning back with his hands propped against the cabinet, although his face remained impassive.

She pursed her lips, now more guarded against his mocking attitude.

 “I do not understand a thing of what is going on,” She spoke “I signed a contract with a man to _sell_ myself to _wizards_ ” She let out a bitter laugh “ _To_ _wizards!_ I had my voice taken from me like _fucking little mermaid_ , had been in a room with creatures straight out from nightmares, I have seen you turn chains into ash in front of my eyes.” Her hands came up to her temples. “My entire life people thought me crazy for seeing these kind of things. I cannot even tell if this is real or if I am in a bloody asylum bed getting drowned on sedatives for my insanity!”

She stopped, expecting herself to tremble and start crying because every damn thing that happened until now was driving her up the wall with anxiety and fear. Strangely and bizarrely enough a wave of tranquility crashed every time a spiral of anguish tried to rise inside her.

_What the hell is happening to me?_

“It is the potion, it keeps you from having anxiety attacks,” His voice broke the silence. Her hands fell and she looked up to him. “And I assure you, I am very much real.”

He licked his lips and his gaze seemed to become heavier.

“I suppose you are familiar with the name they called you, a _Sleigh Beggy,_ ” He shifted on his spot, crossing his arms over his chest “It is – _you are –_ magical being. A very rare one, actually, that is capable of producing great magical power. As such, many would want you, for power or trophy sake.”

She eyed him coldly as he became silent again “And you wanted me for which purpose?”

“None of the cited,” He replied “As I have told you already, you are to be my apprentice.”

“Why?” She countered, getting annoyed at his not so objective answers.

He took his time to answer. She glared him all the while.

“I have my own reasons for such,” He pushed himself off the cabinet “You should be glad you came to be in my hands and not in the claws of those predators.”

She raised her chin “And how can I be sure you are not a predator yourself?”

His dark gaze sent shivers down her spine as he locked eyes with her.

“You can’t.” He answered bluntly “You will have to take your own conclusions with time.”

“And what if I were to run away?” She challenged as she stood up to be taller, not that he did not remain towering over her.

“I would find you.” In two long strides he was in front of her. His orbs flashed darkly. “As much as I am being kind, do remember that you belong to me,” His index finger tapped her chin twice “ _Hermione_ ”

That seemed to steal her voice away as much as the spell did some few hours before. His eyes remained glued to hers as she stood in front of him.

Once she broke out of her stupor, she shook he head and pushed his hand away.

“You are sick.” She blurted out.

He smirked acidly.

“I am in perfect health in fact, thank you for the concern.” He turned his back to her “Luna must have finished preparing your bath, I will take you to the bathroom.”

*w*

Hermione sighed as she rested her head against the cushioned edge of the bathtub. The room was beautiful with an arrangement of light green colors and white marble floor, making the atmosphere meditative-like. The bathtub was round and large, made of a polished brown stone, with five faucets at the back. Trying it, she discovered two of them released different scented soaps. One of them was lime colored, the one she liked the most, with a fragrance that seemed to be lemon balm and fennel seed, and the other, lilac colored, with the scent of lavender.

Her eyelids opened halfway as her head swayed to the side. She admired the trees in vases that adorned the room before turning to look at the starry sky above the deep forest by the window. The solitary sound of the waves the slow heaving of her chest helped her trance-like state as she reviewed the events of the past days.

_“Miss Granger, you know it is just a matter of time before you end up sat by a corner with a cup in front of you, begging for a few coins”_

She gritted her teeth and sunk a little further into the water. Lucius’ words pierced her mind like a spear still. It was strange, she felt a void so gigantic at that time. It had been three weeks since she had lost her scholarship and had to drop her studies. Without it, her boss decided to fire her.

_“I want someone who has potential to be more in life. I see you are not that kind of person”_

She had been working as a waitress at a small café near her house. It barely payed her rent and food, but without it… by the end of the third week she did not have even money to eat anymore, unless she wanted to lose her apartment. She had no one to recur to. It was terrifying to literally have no options.

Hermione shook her head as she felt a shiver run down her spine. She had even thought her only way out was to start working at a brothel. Just the thought of it had made her throw up at the time, even though she had nothing in her stomach.

The day she signed the contract with Lucius she was at the edge of madness. She did not even remember exactly happened and how she ended up signing the damn thing. She just wanted a way out, a light at the end of the tunnel.

She wanted so bad to be saved. She wanted so bad someone who saved her from the cruelty of life.

_“And down went Alice after it, never once considering how in the world she was to get out again”_

Just like Alice, she found herself in an insane world, where magic and creatures existed, but was it _wonderland_? Her eyes narrowed as she stared emptily at a trio of stars aligned. That man, her _owner_ , what did he want with her _truly_? His bottomless onyx eyes emanated no warmth. As much as she observed him, she could not have a single clue to what his intentions were or what he was thinking about. His caring attention towards her seemed honest enough, but it was not sufficient to muffle the fear he evoked in her. The fear of the unknown. It was unnerving.

If it was not for Luna, she would be much more terrified by now, though. The banshee was kind and Hermione could read her like a book. As much as she could be faking it, honesty seemed to pour from her words and body language. For some reason, the creature seemed to hold Hermione in a high pedestal in her view. Admiration gleamed in her eyes every time they spoke. She noticed it was the same kind of look she had when she glanced at the wizard. That much was significant enough for her to believe the emotions she read from the girl were true.

Still, _why_ Luna seemed to admire her so? She pursed her lips.

_“It is – you are –a magical being. A very rare one, actually, that is capable of producing great magical power. As such, many would want you, for power or trophy sake.”_

She remembered the words of the wizard. Was it connected someway? Maybe-

Her heart flipped in her chest when she realized there was something outside the window staring at her. Her eyes widened, heart beating frenetic in her chest. It was a tiny thing, human-shaped and moss green in color, with transparent wings that flapped rapidly at its back. Its small hands were clasped in front of its bare belly, big round and pupil-less black eyes staring intently at her.

Hermione let out a small gasp and flinched back, fearful of the intentions of the creature. The thing blinked and smiled cheerfully, before waving in a friendly way to her. The brunette just stared back at it carefully, not replying the gesture. With a tilt of its head, the being let its hand fall and then, in a swift movement, vanished off in the forest below.   

She did not even realize she had brought a hand to her chest, air coming out from her mouth in rapid breaths. Out of her stupor, she quickly rose up from the water and dried herself. She stared thoughtfully at the light pink undergarments and matching silky camisole, with weird enough lime colored flower pattern scattered in between the pink, Luna had left her. How long had they been preparing for have her living with them? She put on the clothes, the image of the mysterious little creature coming back to her mind.

As a child, she had seen many times strange beings everywhere she went. Sometimes they were adorable, with a magical and dream appearance, others they bordered the grotesque. Just like the one that she had seen on the cage, with the tattered cloak and putrid hands. The same one of-.

She ran a hand through her face and looked down. The lovely gown reached her knees and had spaghetti straps, with a tiny bow at the center of her chest. A small smile curved her lips. It was definitely Luna who had chosen that.

A knock on the door startled her.

“It is me.” The grave tone spoke “I just wanted to check if everything is alright.”

Hermione sighed and made her way to the door. The wizard stared at her with his always indecipherable gaze as she opened it. His eyes roamed her from head to toe for a second before stopping by hers once again.

“Are you well? Anything happened?” He asked. She could grasp in his tone that maybe he knew that something had, indeed, happened.

She opened and closed her mouth once, shifting in her spot. She wondered if it was wise to tell him about the creature she saw. Maybe the little thing could help her escape? But what if it was worse than him? She did not know him yet, but at least he gave her a home and cared for her until now.

“I…” She found herself speaking “I saw something. I don’t know what it was” She diverged her gaze “It startled me… but it is nothing of concern, I think.”

Hermione looked up when he did not reply immediately. He was staring at her thoughtfully.

“I see.” He spoke finally “What was it like, the thing?”

“It looked like a person, but it was tiny, green and with wings on its back,” She replied “It was floating just outside the window, then it disappeared on the forest”

He crossed his arms in front of his chest “It must have been a fairy. Be careful around them, they tend to be mischievous creatures”

She nodded “I will keep that in mind”

The brunette had returned back into the bathroom to grab her towel when he spoke again.

“Go downstairs, there is some food for you” His tone was detached.

She heard him shift to leave.

“Hey” He stopped and turned his eyes back at her “Can… can Luna sleep in my room tonight?”

She really did not think she would be able to be alone in her room after everything she had seen that day.

He nodded “Ask her. I am sure she will not mind.”

With that, he left, the sound of his formal shoes echoing through the hall.

Hermione sighed and turned, looking out the window once more. The moon, waning, stood high and brightly in the sky. The leaves and branches of the trees rustled with a light breeze. The more she watched, the more the feeling of being watched increased.

She hurriedly left the room and headed downstairs.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to stress the fact that my intention is to maintain Hermione's determined and firm personality, but she also has some psychologial disorders as of the moment that are going to be discussed later.
> 
> See ya on the next chapter!
> 
> PS: A banshee, in case you do not know, is a mythological creature from the celtic folklore. I did some twists over here on their habits, but the base is the same of the real description.


End file.
